Dark lords new angle
by ElleDisley
Summary: lord voldemort comes up with a new plan as he continues his quest for harry potter
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort and his allies sat in the dark , sweltering room lit only by the dim fire in the corner. Voldemorts eyes surveyed those in his presence once more. Finally he spoke

"my dear friends , how nice it is to see you all together as we were many years ago"

Everybody in the room sat still and nobody dared speak.

Voldemort continued

"I have a plan , which all of you can play a part in"

Still nobody spoke , this seemed to aggravate you know who.

"Lucius! , call Draco in here"

Lucius malfoy looked terrified and repeated Voldemorts orders

"my son , lord?"

Voldemorts red eyes flared and he nodded at malfoy.

Lucius called for his son " draco … come here!"

After a few seconds the malfoys pale son entered the room. His eyes were filled with fear as he looked around the room , finally settling his gaze on voldemort.

"ahh so nice of you to join us young draco" said you know who with a slight sneer " you are a key component in my plans".

Draco look too frightened to speak he seemed paralysed by fear.

"what is the plan my lord? , I will be only too happy to help" spoke a high voice from the corner which belonged to bellatrix lestrange.

"calm down dear Bella , of course you will be helping … but young draco can offer us something you cant , Hogwarts"

All the death eaters fell silent and knew what the dark lord was about to say. They were waiting for the words Harry potter but they did not come. However Voldemorts next words came as a shock to them all.

"now draco , I want you to perform a series of tasks which will eventually lead to the kidnapping of .. Ron weasley."

Everybody looked confused and wondered how this would help. Of course the kidnapping of his best friend would upset Harry potter but it would make voldemort no closer to killing him. None of them dare bring their doubts up though. They didn't need to as the dark lord soon explained.

"Harry potter will do anything for his friends , so we will lure him in , and I'm going to need you help.. Getting past Dumbledore and his army of freaks."

The death eaters nodded in approval of this plan and soon got their heads down planning how to perform this challenging task. Soon they reached the topic of severus snape.

They all began to talk at once

"is snape in on the plan?"

"will he be helping?"

"do you trust severus my lord?"

"QUIET!" shouted voldemort , and his snakelike nostrils flared.

"what part severus snape will play in this , is nothing to you. And yes I do trust him unlike some.."

His eyes moved around the room pausing momentarily on certain people.

They all stopped and tried to avoid his gaze. They all knew severus snape was treated better than most of them and this made them angry.

Bellatrix lestrange was especially angry at snapes role. She had spent years in Azkaban for her master whilst snape had a cushy job at Hogwarts under dumbledores watchful eyes. Oh well we will see when it comes to it.

Their thoughts were broken by the door opening , and long snake slid in and voldemort smiled.

"nagini , is it feeding time so soon ?, I will leave you now but speak of the plan to nobody or you will suffer the consequence. And he strode out , nagini on his tail, and left the death eaters in deep thought , each of them thinking through the nights events.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort and his allies sat in the dark , sweltering room lit only by the dim fire in the corner. Voldemorts eyes surveyed those in his presence once more. Finally he spoke

"my dear friends , how nice it is to see you all together as we were many years ago"

Everybody in the room sat still and nobody dared speak.

Voldemort continued

"I have a plan , which all of you can play a part in"

Still nobody spoke , this seemed to aggravate you know who.

"Lucius! , call Draco in here"

Lucius malfoy looked terrified and repeated Voldemorts orders

"my son , lord?"

Voldemorts red eyes flared and he nodded at malfoy.

Lucius called for his son " draco … come here!"

After a few seconds the malfoys pale son entered the room. His eyes were filled with fear as he looked around the room , finally settling his gaze on voldemort.

"ahh so nice of you to join us young draco" said you know who with a slight sneer " you are a key component in my plans".

Draco look too frightened to speak he seemed paralysed by fear.

"what is the plan my lord? , I will be only too happy to help" spoke a high voice from the corner which belonged to bellatrix lestrange.

"calm down dear Bella , of course you will be helping … but young draco can offer us something you cant , Hogwarts"

All the death eaters fell silent and knew what the dark lord was about to say. They were waiting for the words Harry potter but they did not come. However Voldemorts next words came as a shock to them all.

"now draco , I want you to perform a series of tasks which will eventually lead to the kidnapping of .. Ron weasley."

Everybody looked confused and wondered how this would help. Of course the kidnapping of his best friend would upset Harry potter but it would make voldemort no closer to killing him. None of them dare bring their doubts up though. They didn't need to as the dark lord soon explained.

"Harry potter will do anything for his friends , so we will lure him in , and I'm going to need you help.. Getting past Dumbledore and his army of freaks."

The death eaters nodded in approval of this plan and soon got their heads down planning how to perform this challenging task. Soon they reached the topic of severus snape.

They all began to talk at once

"is snape in on the plan?"

"will he be helping?"

"do you trust severus my lord?"

"QUIET!" shouted voldemort , and his snakelike nostrils flared.

"what part severus snape will play in this , is nothing to you. And yes I do trust him unlike some.."

His eyes moved around the room pausing momentarily on certain people.

They all stopped and tried to avoid his gaze. They all knew severus snape was treated better than most of them and this made them angry.

Bellatrix lestrange was especially angry at snapes role. She had spent years in Azkaban for her master whilst snape had a cushy job at Hogwarts under dumbledores watchful eyes. Oh well we will see when it comes to it.

Their thoughts were broken by the door opening , and long snake slid in and voldemort smiled.

"nagini , is it feeding time so soon ?, I will leave you now but speak of the plan to nobody or you will suffer the consequence. And he strode out , nagini on his tail, and left the death eaters in deep thought , each of them thinking through the nights events.


End file.
